Famille, Family, Familia
by Principessa Dell'Opera
Summary: Every once in a while, they set aside their work, differences, problems, and lives. They pretend they're regular people, meeting up again after such a long time apart. Because they're siblings. America, Canada, OC!Mexico family oneshot.


**I promised my reviewers on ****Hetalia Truth or Dare**** that I would update before Katsucon, but that didn't happen for one simple reason:**

**I did not have the time.**

**Seriously.**

**I'm a college junior, we have A LOT of work to do! So in order to make up for it, I wrote a sweet little oneshot for you guys. I hope you like it.**

**This is dedicated to my wonderful younger sister and brother. I love you both and miss you so much.**

Famille, Family, Familia

Every once in a while, they set aside their work, differences, problems, and lives. They pretend they're regular people, meeting up again after such a long time apart.

Because they're siblings.

They pretend they're not countries. They pretend they aren't constantly at each other's throats. They pretend they're not Canada, the United States of America, and Mexico. They pretend everyone remembers Canada, they pretend America's economy is digging its own grave, they pretend Mexico isn't getting sicker by the day from the drug wars.

Whey they are together, they are just Matthew Williams, Alfred F. Jones, and Regina De La Cruz.

France had named Matthew. It was such a sweet name, docile, obedient, submissive. But for all of Francis's intentions, Matthew was polite and soft-spoken, but meek he was not.

Britain named Alfred. It was a strong, promising, intelligent name. Arthur had hoped that Alfred would one day become great. Alfred lived up to his name; surpassed Arthur's hopes.

Spain had named Regina. He hoped she would be the crowning jewel of a large Spanish empire. He hoped for a brighter future for the child he had named "queen". How different she is now without Antonio or her mother, Azteca.

This time it is Alfred who picks up the phone to call his brother and sister. "Hey Mattie! Hi Gina!"

Matthew quietly smiles and responds "Hello, Alfred."

Regina answers with a tired smile, "Hóla, Alfred."

Alfred grins. "Waddaya doin next week?"

They agree to meet in Quebec this time. Alfred is still in perfect shape, gorgeous as ever, smiling as always although there are bags under his eyes. Matthew is still slightly smaller than his twin, Alfred's looks softened in Matthew, and looking healthy. Regina looks sicker and sicker, wasting away before her brothers' eyes because her people abuse her with drugs as she struggles to keep up with her younger brothers. Alfred puts his arm around her waist in a casual sign of affection, but in reality trying to keep her upright. Matthew takes her arm, letting hier kiss his cheek in greeting and lean on him slightly.

They are the North American siblings. And they cherish their familial bond.

They love each other dearly, and speak to each other in an old language; the language they spoke as children before they were someone else's colonies.

Europe, Asia, Africa, South America, Central America, even Australia don't understand. Countries don't have siblings, with the exception of the Italys. Even South Korea has renounced his tyrannical brother.

But once upon a time, before Mexico was discovered by Spain, before America chose Britain, before Canada slipped his hand into France's, they were children together.

_ "Mexico, I made a new friend!" America calls out to his sister, blue eyes shining. She turns around in her garden to see America smiling widely and holding a rabbit. She smiles at him._

_ "Does he want a carrot?" she asks, digging one out of the ground. America takes it, smiling wider at her, and gives it to his rabbit who eats it happily from America's hand._

_ "Look what I found America, Mexico!" Canada exclaims eagerly opening his chubby hands and showing them many colorful seashells and stones. They gasp over them as children do, until the day Spain takes Mexico away._

They have grown up now. They remember each other's history as well as their own. They remember when France left a cold, shivering Canada on America's doorstep, expecting Britain to take care of him. They remember Canada's tears as his brother and new foster-country held him tight after his abandonment. They remember America was the first to break away from Europe. They remember how he made Britain weep. They remember when Spain killed Mexico's mother and destroyed an ancient civilization. They remember when America wanted the same freedom he had for his beloved twin brother. They remember how Canada burnt America's heart to the ground, Washington D.C. They remember the bitter war America and Mexico fought over the pair of glasses that now resides on America's nose. They remember America's Civil War and what it did to his mental health and how neither Mexico or Canada could comfort him as his sobbing tore the nights apart. They remember Mexico's Civil War and her agonized screaming that ceased neither night nor day. They remember how Canada has chosen to stay with Britain despite the history. They remember so much. They've had such a long history together.

Matthew mixes pancake batter from scratch in his kitchen as Alfred begins accumulating fresh crabmeat in a large bowl and Regina deep fries corn tortillas for enchiladas. They laugh with each other and sing old ditties from when they were children, their different accents making the familiar songs seem so alien, yet so comforting. They tease each other and talk to each other and confide in each other as Tony, Kumajiro, and el Chupacabra stare at each other awkwardly.

Regina giggles about Alfred's "Special Relationship" with Arthur. Alfred blushes deeply, but smiles a private smile that is unlike his hero grins; it's the smile of a person in love. Matthew enquires after the research on Saint Juan Diego's tilma that the image of Our Lady of Guadalupe is captured on. Regina makes the Sign of the Cross and smiles a beatific smile; the smile of a person with whole-hearted faith in God. Alfred asks how the Canadian hockey team is doing this year. Matthew glances up at Alfred and smiles; the dangerous smile of a person out for revenge.

They know that Alfred has been in love with Arthur for centuries. They know that when Regina needs help she turns to God, not them. They know Matthew wants to kick Alfred's ass for the humiliating 5-3 defeat.

But Regina made the corn tortillas by hand, and Alfred's crabs were just caught from the Chesapeake Bay, and the maple syrup was from the tree in Matthew's front yard. They don't tell each other, but each secretly wants to give the others the absolute best, to show how much they love them. They say nothing, but they know that their love for each other has surpassed all the hurt they've put each other through.

Oh, and they _love_ each other's cuisine! Regina knows how to fill a stomach with barely anything, and meat spiced just right. After seven or eight enchiladas even Alfred is getting full! Matthew knows the exact way to make the most perfect pancakes any nation has ever tasted. They aren't thick or runny, but it's like eating a cloud and Regina savors them because flour is so damn expensive. For a country without tastebuds, Alfred knows how to perfectly season crabmeat until it melts with flavor on the tongue. He knows that crabcakes are a rare treat for Matthew, and an even rarer delicacy for Regina; that's why he makes them.

On these days, sitting together and smiling at each other and talking as if no time has gone by, they forgive each other everything.

Tomorrow Alfred will go back to trying to send the hopeful Mexicans back to Regina. They are unfit to be Americans, according to his government, breaking Regina's heart over and over. Matthew will charge more at tolls between himself and Alfred. Extra safety precautions after 9/11, his government insists. Regina will get sicker and sicker as she struggles to bring better lives to her beloved people. Waste of time, her corrupted government scoffs.

The Italys' grandfather, Ancient Rome, died almost two millennia ago. Egypt and Greece's mothers, Ancient Egypt and Ancient Greece, died at Rome's feet. Israel, Lebannon and Jordan's father, Palestine was killed by Rome and the Crusades the Papacy decided to embark on during the Renaissance. Persia died peacefully in her sleep as her sons Iraq, Iran, Pakistan, and her daughters Saudi Arabia and India grew into powerful separate countries with nothing to do with each other. The Ottoman Empire was lucky; he lived to become Turkey.

Mexico remembers with fondness her mother, Azteca. America and Canada remember their aunt, Native America who still lives in the hearts of some of their people, but who's traces have long since disappeared. They wonder…would Mamá Azteca and Auntie Native America be proud of us now? It's a question they cannot answer.

After eating they go outside, barefoot, to be lie the children they used to be, laughing and playing without a care in the world. Alfred is a superpower. Matthew is accidentally forgotten. Regina is slowly dying.

Alfred throws his arms around a moose who looks happy to see him. Matthew finds maple trees that will be good for syrup and brown maple sugar. Regina touches the earth and makes green things grow. Not even on the fifth of May, the first of July, or the fourth of July—their birthdays—are they able to be like this together.

They don't blame each other for their struggles with each other. It's all politics made up by self-important humans that the nations outlive. This is why their bond has lived so long and continues to deepen.

Sunset finds them laying in the grass in a circle, holding each other's hands, listening to the quiet thumping of Mexico City, Washington D.C., and Ottawa in each other's chests, their hearts.

"Just like old times, eh?" Matthew whispers, watching the clouds.

"Yeah," Alfred agrees, staring at the stars that are peeking out.

"Sí," Regina murmurs, her eyes on the dying sun.

The Old World will never understand their companionable, loving bond. That's fine. They don't want to share it.

When the velvet night sky brings a light dew, the nations stand. Almost tearful goodbyes and fond kisses are exchanged.

"Take care, Regina," her brothers say.

"I will. And you too, hermanitos."

"Yeah."

"Oui."

And they part, not looking back at each other, but looking forward to their countries, their futures, and the next time they see each other again.

**I wrote this because I was really missing my sister and brother, and the fact that my anime club is cosplaying as Hetalia for Katsucon. Then I thought about my bond with my sister and brother. And I remembered that Canada and America are brothers. Then I thought "What about Mexico?" and this was born.**

**It was mostly born because I miss my sister and brother so much. We're really close.**

**So yeah! Hope you enjoyed familial fluff! Hope I made you giggle, tear up, think, feel good, feel bad, miss your siblings, wish you had siblings, call your siblings, and hungry.**

**Holy crap I want crabs, enchiladas and pancakes NOW!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! I really appreciate them, even if they are monosyllabic, unsigned reviews! Otaku pie for every review you leave! It tastes better than it sounds.**

**Now to post this before my crappy college internet cuts out again.**

**Ciao!**

**Con todo mi amor,**

**La Principessa Dell'Opera**


End file.
